


Have Your Elf a Merry Little Christmas

by MyGleenageDreamTonight



Series: Christmas Oneshots [3]
Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Elves, Friendship, Silly little fic, Teasing, poor Jules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyGleenageDreamTonight/pseuds/MyGleenageDreamTonight
Summary: The boys of Stuart (and the Tweedles) recognize some of their own on a holiday commercial, much to Julian's embarrassment.
Series: Christmas Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061867
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Have Your Elf a Merry Little Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 3rd contribution to the Discord December Challenge, with the prompt "elves." It's just a silly little thing, that makes no sense, but I hope you enjoy anyway.

Today was officially the most embarrassing day of Julian Larson’s life.

It surpassed the time he got his wisdom teeth taken out a couple years ago, when he hit on his male dentist in front of his mother, and the time he was eating fries and accidentally bit his finger, learning the hard way that his finger was indeed, not a fry.

Oh no, this was much, much worse. The boys were back from Warbler’s practice, and were currently sitting in Derek’s room, snacks spread out on the table. Derek and Logan sat on the bed, with Sebastian, Bailey, Evan, and Ethan on the couch. Julian, who was previously sitting at the desk, left to go grab some drinks from the kitchen, leaving the door wide open as he did.

He’s in the kitchen, bottles of pop in hand, when he hears it; the sound he’s been trying to forget ever since he filmed the damn thing. As the beginning sounds of the stupidly catchy jingle begin to play from the TV in Derek’s room, Julian runs faster than he ever has in his life, shaking the pop bottles as he goes.

_"If you’re feeling sad, this holiday,_

_Company is only one call away –"_

“TURN IT OFF,” he screams, still only halfway to the room. “TURN IT OFF NOW!”

Julian makes it to the room before much else is said, throwing the pop bottles to the floor, searching frantically for the TV remote. The other boys in the room looked utterly bewildered, but nothing mattered to Julian except turning that fucking commercial off.

“What the hell, Jules?” asked Logan.

Julian ignored him. “Who has the remote? Where is it?” he roars.

“Dude, what are you –?”

Meanwhile, on the TV, three figures began to dance, singing the jingle in unison.

“YO is that Kurt?”

“and….Reed?”

Julian braced himself, waiting for them to realize the third figure on the TV. All eyes turned to him.

“THAT’S YOU!” screamed the Tweedles.

“So don’t be shy! Call now and enjoy this Christmas with your very own custom plush elf, complete with three catchphrases,” came Kurt’s voice from the TV.

Julian launched himself at Logan, who held the remote out of Julian’s reach as soon as he realized what was happening. Derek and Evan were on the floor, laughing hysterically with tears in their eyes. Ethan was already texting Blaine and Shane from his seat on the couch.

“Logan, give me that right now!” Julian cried, desperate. Curse the blond and his absurd height.

“No, I don’t think I will,” he said wickedly.

“Treat yo’elf” came TV Julian, winking at the camera.

“Believe in your elf!” continued TV Reed sweetly.

“And have your elf a merry little Christmas,” finished TV Julian.

Reed’s voice continued with the logistics of ordering the toy, Julian tuning him out in favour of trying to calm his burning face. He knew what came next; overexaggerated happiness at receiving the little elf, with the three boys swinging it around, followed by singing the jingle together again and doing a silly little dance.

All while dressed as literal elves, from the tightest red and white striped pants, bright green and red tunics, hats with bells, and yes, even the pointy ears.

When Carmen called him about doing this Christmas commercial, she asked if he had a couple of friends willing to do it with him. He had no idea what they would have to do, of course, but Reed and Kurt, who he had become close with, were on board, the latter boy saying something about having been in a mattress commercial previously.

When they got to the studio and saw their costumes, as well as the singing and dancing part, they were…. hesitant to say the least. The script and product were utterly ridiculous, a toy elf with shitty elf puns to help people ‘not feel so alone during the Christmas season!’ as the director kept saying. Really? Oh well, they boys were banking on the Dalton boys not seeing the commercial, since they mainly played video games and watched movies, or just didn’t have the time to do either what with their academic workload.

Obviously, they were wrong.

As the last notes of the commercial came to an end, Julian sagged down on the bed, putting his face in his hands and refusing to look up. Derek and Evan were still laughing. Bailey looked on, highly amused but much nicer than the other boys, bless him. Sebastian and Ethan, however, were oddly quiet, both of their faces tinted pink.

Suddenly, Sebastian whistled, making Julian and the other boys look up.

“Damn, J, you make a sexy elf,” he said, grinning.

Julian threw a pillow at him. “Shut up, asshole.”

When the boys looked at Ethan, the other boy simply squeaked out, “Alice looks hot.”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> If you're familiar with "Elf yourself," I imagine Kurt, Reed, and Julian having to dance something ridiculous like that. I also am writing the complete jingle and recording it if anyone is interested XD Thanks for reading!


End file.
